Un destino inevitable
by LunaEstival
Summary: ¿Era verdad que los lazos del destino eran inquebrantables? Ella aprendió que dejar ir también significa amar...Tenía que tomar decisiones y aprender a vivir con ello. No iba a ser fácil, nada sería fácil para ellos. Secuela de Tú, mi destino. Advertencia: UA


**Hola! Muy buenas lunas a todos x)**

 **Después de bastante tiempo me decido a escribir la secuela de "Tú, mi destino"; muy feliz y contenta de que todo este tiempo haya seguido recibiendo reviews, follows, favs y mensajes.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes! Tengo otras historias pendientes que iré completando poco a poco, ténganme paciencia :D**

 **Comentarles que ésta es la secuela de la historia ubicada en un universo alterno, en Vegetasei. Este es un prólogo, la primera idea conceptual de lo que planeo hacer más adelante, espero sus opiniones, es algo corto. Porque básicamente es una introducción, creen que debo seguirlo?**

 **Agradezco de ante mano a quienes se tomen la molestia de leerme, abrazos de oso y besos para todos :D**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Los personas de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama en su mayoría, alguno que otro por allí…es mío.**

* * *

 **UN DESTINO INEVITABLE**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Posiblemente en algún momento, en algún instante nuestros destinos fueron capaces de cruzarse, enredarse, interactuar y finalmente unirse; convirtiéndose en una maravillosa esencia, en hermosos recuerdos, en días de felicidad y sobretodo de complicidad al lado de los que más amamos y a quienes queremos proteger.

Porque esto era lo que ella pensaba cuando llegaban a su mente recuerdos sobre los días pasados en su planeta, en el planeta donde vivía hoy, sobre su presente y también sobre lo que le auguraba el futuro. Gracias al vínculo que tenía con su esposo, él fácilmente era capaz de saber si ella la estaba pasando mal o si es que estaba bien, esa conexión especial que habían creado no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma era capaz de atravesar barreras de espacio o tiempo. Y aquellas conexiones, ahora las tenía con muchas otras personas, saiyajines y de otras razas del espacio, pues era la Reina de Vegetasei.

¿Y cómo había llegado hasta aquí?, ¿Cómo fue el destino tan osado para dar estos giros? En sus años de adolescencia soñaba con casarse con un apuesto príncipe y en verdad fue así, había terminado enamorada del soberbio y orgulloso Vegeta, Rey de Vegetasei. Había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, mucho tiempo de separación, dolor, lágrimas y amargura; es cierto. Pero absolutamente todo valía la pena cada vez que veía la sonrisa inmensa en los rostros de sus hijos. Trunks y Bra eran el mejor regalo que Vegeta le había podido dar, parte de su ser y su carácter se reflejaba en ellos. Porque llevaba viviendo en Vegetasei más de quince años, ya no era una jovencita alocada ni impulsiva, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que aún no llegaba a sus cuarenta, inteligente, atractiva, decidida y sobretodo, amada por su marido, sus hijos, sus más cercanos amigos y parientes.

Habían pasado exactamente diecisiete años desde que había tenido a su primer hijo y que sea nombrada junto a su esposo, gobernantes de Vegetasei. Su hijo mayor era ya un joven totalmente realizado y noble, un apuesto muchacho de mirada azul, ojos profundos, cabello largo y musculatura propiamente heredada de su padre, el Príncipe Trunks; mitad saiyajin-mitad humano. Su hija de diez años era realmente hermosa, muy parecida a ella pero…había heredado el mismo temple y temperamento de su padre, aunque era más considerada con los demás. Bra al contrario de ella no tenía ese apego a la tecnología, tampoco su hijo mayor que era el comandante de los escuadrones élite y además entrenaba a los niños de Vegetasei. Bra en cambio pasaba horas leyendo y escribiendo, le encantaban los relatos que Vegeta le contaba, historias de Vegetasei, de los saiyajin, de los Dioses del universo. Había descubierto en los años que llevaba allí que siempre debía estar preparada para alguna eventualidad, pero lo cierto es que el periodo de paz que atravesaban era muy largo y muchos de los guerreros saiyajin estaban perdiendo el interés en los combates.

Quizás parte de eso, era su culpa. Ella había implementado tantos sistemas nuevos, tantas comodidades y tecnología que les había facilitado todo y a veces se arrepentía. Mil veces discutió con su esposo por esto, que le reclamaba la falta de interés de sus soldados debido a la cantidad de aparatos y robots que ella había implementado en las salas de entrenamiento. Vegeta había amado los droides de pelea, pero esto había cambiado después de unos años, después de todo los saiyajines se aburrían rápido de alguna novedad. Por ahora estaba tranquila, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el cielo rojizo de Vegetasei auguraba una noche calmada y fresca, era necesario para su salud tomar un descanso, había permanecido despierta más de veinticuatro horas debido al nuevo diseño que estaba realizando, sabía que sería tremendamente útil y necesario para la sociedad de su ahora planeta.

Vegeta no estaba en esos momentos en el planeta, ni su hijo Trunks, ambos habían partido a misiones y reconocimientos distintos en lugares diferentes de la galaxia, era una especie de competencia entre padre e hijo que siempre la ponía de buen humor, Vegeta era un buen padre a pesar de todo; había hecho de Trunks un excelente guerrero y sucesor.

Milk, su mejor amiga se había ido un tiempo de vacaciones a la Tierra junto a su hijo Gohan, la envidiaba; a veces ella también quisiese tomar unas vacaciones, la rutina y la carga que recaía en sus manos al ser la Reina, era bastante. Pero podía, lo hacía, por Vegeta, por sus hijos, porque todos confiaban en ella. Una alerta del video comunicador interrumpió sus cavilaciones y no dudó en responder al saber de quién se trataba.

– Hola hijo… ¿Está todo bien en Nymphus? –saludó y le cuestionó al ver los ojos preocupados de su hijo.

– Madre, hemos tenido una complicación –pausó y decidió contárselo– Y no puedo comunicarme con la nave de papá, es de suma urgencia que pueda contactarlo.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –Cuestionó, no le gustaba para nada el tono triste en las palabras de su hijo ni en la forma en que evadía su mirada– Por favor, cuéntame qué está sucediendo Trunks.

– Por favor no vayas a alarmar a la señora Milk, ni al señor Gokú –Pidió sutilmente, la verdad es que ni él mismo sabía qué hacer.

–Es algo grave, ¿No? –suspiró pesadamente, el presentimiento de hace unos días finalmente no había sido en vano– Dímelo.

–Cometí un grave error y envié a uno de mis soldados a recoger la zona dentro de un cráter, todo estaba bien pero después de quince minutos perdimos la comunicación con él y a pesar de que he ingresado a buscarlo, no puedo encontrarlo madre…tampoco puedo sentir su ki –Dijo totalmente consternado, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Quién es ese soldado? Hijo, no me digas que…

–Sí, madre –pausó, trató de calmarse y no perder la compostura– No puedo encontrar a Goten, es mi culpa…si algo le ha sucedido es mi culpa por haberlo enviado sólo.

–Trunks, no digas eso –Estaba aterrada pero tenía que calmar a su hijo, Trunks se notaba muy nervioso y preocupado. Ella lo entendía perfectamente, Goten era el mejor amigo de su hijo. Podía comprender su nerviosismo y su dolor, pero no podía ser; Goten tiene que seguir vivo, tiene que aparecer –Nada de esto es tu culpa, por favor cálmate y pensemos mejor las cosas, Goten no es ningún novato, no puede haberle sucedido nada malo; confía en mí…él aparecerá.

–Madre…llevo cuatro días buscándolo, no me comuniqué antes contigo porque pensé que lo encontraría, no quería alarmarlos; no he hecho más que buscarlo, he distribuido a todos mis soldados en su búsqueda pero no lo encontramos…– pausó y finalmente tomó la decisión –Yo asumiré esto, la pérdida de Goten no puede ser en vano, si alguien aquí debe cargar con ésta culpa seré yo, voy a buscarlo por unos días más y si no puedo hallarlo; me entregaré a la corte de Vegetasei y seré juzgado por mi negligencia.

–No digas ese tipo de cosas Trunks, ¡Esto no es tu culpa!, ahora mismo me encargaré de enviar más escuadrones de búsqueda para allá, nadie va a regresar de ese lugar sin Goten –Sentenció– Y como tu madre y como la Reina de este planeta, te ordeno que sigas buscando hasta hallarlo, él está bien, él está vivo. Nunca pierdas la fe.

–Madre…–Trunks se quebró frente a la pantalla del video comunicador y ella sintió un profundo dolor en el alma, porque esas lágrimas que muy pocas veces había visto en los ojos de su hijo mayor, reflejaban ese gran afecto y unión que sentía Trunks con los suyos.

Trajo a su memoria viejas vivencias de su vida en la Tierra, de las risas y tardes alocadas junto a sus amigas; de los días en que se la pasaba tomando sol en la playa o simplemente jugueteando con alguna de sus mascotas en la enorme piscina de la Corporación Cápsula mientras su padre leía amenamente el periódico y su madre tarareaba una pegajosa canción. Días normales, días en los que ella también sufría la pérdida de un ser querido, recordó en esos momento aquellos amargos días en que la Tierra fue invadida por los soldados de Freezer y tuvo que atravesar el espacio hacia lo desconocido. Ya habían pasado tantos años y tantas lunas, rojizas y oscuras. En Vegetasei el cielo nunca estaba claro, en Vegetasei jamás vería una majestuosa puesta de sol como en su planeta natal.

Y lo extrañaba, horrores...

Extrañaba a la Tierra, a aquellas sensaciones que le producía el respirar aquel aire puro, el enfrentar su pálida piel contra los rayos del sol. Ya no era una chiquilla, era cierto…pero seguía siendo mujer, sentía, anhelaba, extrañaba. Pero esto, jamás se lo diría a su familia, el Rey de Vegetasei estaba demasiado ocupado con sus misiones y codicia de expandir el imperio a como dé lugar que a veces se olvidaba de ella, no era un reclamo; claro que no lo era. Pero ella lo extrañaba mucho también, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y encerrado tras las paredes de su enorme habitación. Vegeta amaba que ella tomase la iniciativa…

Lo cierto era que en Vegeta los años no pasaban, no se notaban en lo absoluto. Seguía siendo muy apuesto y feroz. Pero en ella sí pasaban los años, sus curvas se acentuaban pero perdían voluptuosidad, su rostro ya no era el de una jovencita y sus ojos se notaban más profundos y maduros. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué pasaría con su matrimonio cuando ella envejezca y Vegeta luzca como un cuarentón? ¿Estaba realmente preparada para dejarlo ir?

Porque ya lo había analizado y estudiado al milímetro, los saiyajin no envejecían como un humano normal, cuando ella tenga setenta años Vegeta lucirá como un hombre maduro de cuarenta y aquello era aterrador tan sólo de pensarlo, en esto había invertido mucho tiempo y paciencia.

Encontrar la cura o el retardante de su vejez, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza; tantas ideas locas y descabelladas que no prestaba entera atención a lo verdaderamente importante en esos momentos y se dio cuenta que se había perdido; una vez más, en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Me prometes que no lo harás, madre? –Trunks le cuestionó y ella no supo qué responder porque no lo había oído, se sintió apenada y confundida por su falta de sensibilidad ante el momento. Pero no podían culparla, vivir tantos años junto a Vegeta y esos saiyajin habían causado muchos cambios en ella, como éste.

– Perdón hijo, ¿Qué debo prometerte? –Respondió agachando la mirada.

– Que no le dirás nada a la señora Milk ni a Gokú, por favor madre; prométemelo…yo encontraré a Goten sea como sea.

– Permanece tranquilo, todo esto será entre nosotros, por favor encuentra a Goten. Ahora mismo daré la orden de que parta el mejor escuadrón de búsqueda para allá. Todo bajo estricta orden de confidencialidad…no te preocupes –Le dijo tranquilizando un poco al muchacho.

–Gracias madre, estaré en contacto contigo –Asintió y se despidió de su madre cortando la comunicación.

El inmenso silencio volvió a invadir su vida, silencios que la desesperaban muchas veces porque ella siempre fue ruidosa, ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas, de amigos que se preocupaban por ella, por lo que ella valía. No por ser la Reina, por temor a las represalias de su esposo, sin verdadero afecto. Lenussy era una de sus pocas amigas y confidentes en todo el planeta entero, se había alejado un poco de Milk debido a sus caracteres tan opuestos, pero aun así de vez en cuando iba a visitarla a su lejana casa en las montañas. Lenussy había madurado muchísimo y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, a ella encomendaba misiones muy personales o que la acompañase al mar, negruzco y frío de Vegetasei…para poder sentirse verdaderamente en casa.

¿Por qué pasaba esto, ahora?

¿Por qué si vivían una época de paz?

¿Por qué se sentía de ésta manera?

No estaba tranquila, existía algo y no sabía decir qué con exactitud que la perturbaba. Vegeta muchas veces la había llamado "bruja humana" cuando compartían momentos en la intimidad, confesando así que ella lo había embrujado. Pero ésta vez en verdad se sentía una bruja, tenía un enorme pesar, un pésimo presentimiento. Vegetasei ya no era el mismo, el olor a muerte y soledad podía respirarse por todos lados, ¿O acaso era sólo ella quien podía percibirlo? No, estaba yendo demasiado lejos y sentirse paranoica era una señal inequívoca de que las cosas estaban realmente mal con ella. Quizás…

Tal vez, después de encontrar a Goten ella pueda tomarse unas largas vacaciones y regresar a la Tierra, a corres libre por la orilla del mar, sin tener que ir escoltada, sin tener que responder a tantas reverencias, sin tener que dar explicaciones…simplemente ser libre, por unos días.

Ella nunca dejaría de amar a Vegeta, la unión saiyajin era el vínculo más poderoso, inquebrantable.

Ella jamás dejaría de lado a sus hijos, de hecho Bra aún era muy joven.

Ella solamente necesitaba respirar, alzar los brazos, empinarse e intentar tocar el sol con sus propios dedos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
